


Field Trip

by firemoonlily



Series: Heirs of Sparda and Eva [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Mom!Kyrie, Papa!Nero, Sparda Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myra goes on a field trip with her class to a farm on the outskirts of Fortuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

Myra giggled as she bounced on the balls of her feet, snow white hair flipping around wildly. “Field trip, field trip, I’m going on a field trip!” Kyrie laughed softly as she finished packing the first grader’s lunch and placed the box into her bag. She watched her daughter’s hair fly everywhere in Myra’s excitement, and patted the couch next to her, picking up a hair brush as she sat down.

“Myra, come here and let me fix your hair. Don’t want the wind to blow it in your eyes while on your trip!”

The child’s eyes widened, and she scrambled to sit in the indicated seat, legs still swinging as she tried to sit as still as possible. “That would be bad! I don’t want to miss the horses! Or the cows! Oooh, I wonder if we’ll see goats or chickens!” The gentle tugging at her hair as Kyrie carefully brushed and began weaving a braid together stilled the excitable child some.

“Why don’t you keep a list and tell me and Daddy all about which ones you saw when you get home?” Kyrie suggested as she worked the fluffy strands into a manageable braid, knowing that despite how tight it was now, they would work loose under Myra’s influence before lunch time. Myra hummed in agreement, eyes closed while Kyrie worked and her little legs swung contentedly. Finished with the braid, Kyrie hugged her daughter from behind and kissed the top of her head. “Did you remember your necklace?”

“Yes Mommy.” The purple pendant was tucked under her shirt, there to protect her from any demons that may come. Nothing had come after the child, but Nero and Kyrie knew they couldn’t be too safe with their daughter. Finally, it was time to go, and Kyrie dropped Myra off at her school with a warm hug and a promise that Nero would be back from his job by dinner time.

“Alright kids, time to get on the bus!” The teacher called over the cheering of the children, herding them into the bus. It didn’t take them long to get to the farm, a blessing for anyone who didn’t want to keep listening to first graders singing “The Wheels on the Bus” on repeat. Myra’s song stopped as the bus did, eyes widening at the sight of the animals. Nature was incredible and Myra was easily fascinated by the world, both human and demonic (though her only experience with the latter was her family).

Myra practically leapt out of the bus along with her peers, and as soon as she had a chill ran down her spine. While the others continued chattering and pulling each other along, she froze next to the teacher and tugged her arm. “Ma’am, I don’t wanna go here. It’s scary. Can I go home?” Her bright blue eyes roamed the previously fascinating farm, paranoia narrowing her eyes at everything from the animals to the scarecrow set up in the middle of the field. Myra felt _something_ , an energy that set her on edge but that she couldn’t place.

“I thought you were excited Myra? It’s okay honey, its just a farm.” The teacher gently ushered the little girl to follow her peers, Myra still skittish about the situation. She followed the group nervously, peeling herself away from the teacher. If the teacher said it was okay, then it should be okay. Plus, Myra **really** wanted to see those cows and horses. She stuck towards the back of the group, still too uneasy to place herself in the middle of the crowd of kids. 

After an hour of excitement and animals, Myra had relaxed and was back to her normal bouncing self. They’d seen cows, petted goats, and some kids even got to feed the ducks! The little girl regretted having put herself in the back when the farmer brought out the rabbit, unable to push through to try and get a better look, and resorted to jumping to get a peek. A farm hand off to the side noticed the white braid’s bounce and laughed as she beckoned to the girl.

“You haven’t gotten to meet any of the animals up close today. Why don’t you come with me, meet the chickens?” Myra’s eyes widened, and the child’s excitement won out over instincts, the energy that made her want to hide swelled in her chest, but was pushed aside. The teacher said it was safe here after all, there was no reason to worry. The girl skipped away, her teacher distracted by the many other chattering children, and Myra not noticing how none of the other children seemed to acknowledge the farm hand’s existence. 

“I’m gonna meet the chickens, I’m gonna meet the chickens!” The song rang through the farm as they walked, Myra only stopping when they reached a large barn. “Wait, I didn’t know chickens lived in barns.” The farm hand smiled sweetly as she pulled the door open and allowed Myra to enter first. “Some of them do. After all, these are our special chickens, and we don’t want them to get sick.” The girl nodded seriously, yes, of course that was the answer. This lady really cared about her chickens, or else they wouldn’t get to live in such a big barn. She gawked at the sheer size of it before seeing two scarecrows with the stitched faces of deranged puppets, one of them hiding its arm and the other’s leg out of sight. Myra felt that bad energy again and stumbled back a step before turning back to question their presence, only to find the door slammed shut and the form of the farm hand disappearing into smoke.

The girl’s instincts screamed at her and she dove to the side, hitting the ground at the same time as she heard metal splintering wood. Myra scrambled to her feet, grasping for her pendant as she saw one of the scarecrows yanking its arm blade out of the wall behind where her head had been, the other lumbering towards her as it dragged its leg blade behind it. She fumbled for her pendant in a panic, covering her eyes with one arm as it lifted its blade-leg to strike, and squeezed the pendant’s hidden button. It sprayed a fine mist that sent the scarecrow reeling, screeching as it deflated, the insects controlling it fleeing in terror from the holy water.

Myra looked back up with tears in her eyes, bolting away with a scream as the other one lunged towards her. Reaching the other end of the barn, she dropped the pendant to pull on the door, push it, try to make it budge somehow. The door refused to move though, as if sealed by some sort of magic, forcing her to crouch in terror to avoid losing her head to another swing of the blade. She shook as the scarecrow moved to strike again, missing the sound of the other door splintering. However, she didn’t miss the bright blue spectral hand yanking the demon away and looked up in time to see it split open by the Red Queen.

Nero had told the farmer he needed to warn his neighbors about his scarecrow infestation, that those things spread, but _**no**_ , it seemed the farmer thought he knew better than the Demon Hunter. When he’d gone to check on the neighbors, his bringer had started glowing and the barn had seemed to be the source. The hunter had grumbled about having to ask the farmer to unlock it, and was about to leave to do just that when he heard a commotion from inside. Was someone in there, or was that an animal freaking out? Nero’s eyes widened and he prepared himself to break in at the scream; a _kid_ was in there.

His fist smashed through the door and Nero didn’t waste a moment in grabbing the scarecrow to pull it to him, away from it’s victim. It only took a couple quick slashes to deal with it and the father put away his sword as he stepped further into the barn to coax the kid out. “Hey there, it’s alright now.” The girl stopped hiding herself quite so much, letting the pair see who each other were. Nero swore his heart stopped in the moment before they rushed to hold each other, the hunter sweeping her off of her feet to pick her up.

“Oh Myra, it’s okay, Daddy’s got you. You’re safe.” Nero’s human hand patted the weeping child’s back to ease her fears. At the same time, Myra’s unusually tight grip on him (even for her) did nothing to ease his own fears at the thought of being a moment too late, of having been unable to save his little girl. The knot in his stomach tied itself tighter when he saw the second pile of ash and he smoothed her hair. He needed to make her feel better, to try and do damage control so she wouldn’t be traumatized. “You were a very brave princess.” Myra took deep breaths as her tears stopped and hiccups started instead. “A brave princess?” Nero left the barn quickly, planning to warn the teacher and farmer to cut the tour short so no one got hurt. He’d finish cleaning up this mess tomorrow, but today, his daughter needed her family with her, to be reminded that she was safe, and Nero needed to be with her and Kyrie, to be reminded that they were safe.

“The bravest.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to Bad Dreams, and what causes the nightmares. It's set about a month before hand.


End file.
